Hide and Seek
by PottyPotter94
Summary: Set after the war. Hinata hides from everyone. Naruto is on the hunt to find her. Will he? What will he say? Another confession? A cryptic Kiba!


NaruHina oneshot. Kiba is cryptic ? Read on :)

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed it had been so long since she risked her life to save Naruto-Kun. Ages since she had confessed. Things just seemed to go on like normal she'd watched him a few times training but never for long. Tears would fall when she saw him so for once in her life she avoided him altogether. It had been two weeks since she last saw him. Last since his deep blue eyes. The blonde unkempt hair. Or bright orange jacket. He had not spoken to her because he was so disgusted in her that he couldn't bear looking at her.<p>

Her confession of love was just another failure to add to the long list. What she did was inconsiderate. She hadn't even thought about his reaction. She was selfish for wanting him all to herself. Nothing could show how much she loved him, but staying away and leaving him would be a start.

She wouldn't run away like Sasuke. No she didn't have the courage or strength for that. She'd just cower behind trees and around street corners. It was her mission to make him forget about her existence.

* * *

><p>He ran across rooftops searching. Searching for her. Every day was the same. Wake up early. Search. Meet Sakura and Kakashi to train. Although his heart was never in it. Search. Buy lunch and eat, whilst searching. Stay up late, searching. Finally go home sad and disappointed. Sleep then wake and search again.<p>

Sakura was concerned after all they've been through yet he still told her nothing. She had questioned him about the dark circles underneath his eyes. Why he wasn't training hard to become Hokage anymore. Surely he hadn't lost hope after all he'd done. It couldn't be that. She knew guys don't talk about their feelings much, but she  
>had to know what was up. There was no chance Naruto would confide in her so she asked Kiba for help. They'd been friends longer then her maybe he could find out.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile. "Hinata isn't coming Kiba." Shino stated. "Although Kurenai Sensei is on maternity leave does not give her the right to not train. I fear something is up Kiba." Shino was concerned. Rare as it was he was still concerned. She hadn't turned up for a single training session in the past two weeks. She was never at the compound so where was she?<p>

"Don't worry Shino I think I finally know where she is. As a matter of fact i think i know what's up and how to solve it too." Kiba grinned as he jumped on Akamaru and rode of leaving Shino in the dust.

"It seems I will be training alone."

* * *

><p>He knew where she was. He headed into the woods and stopped when he smelt her. Knowing where she was he and Akamaru went in search of a person. A very special person.<p>

"Looks like you've lost something in a rush like that." Kiba smirked landing in front of one knuckle head ninja. "I don't have time for your games." Naruto said as he leapt straight over them. Moments later Kiba and Akamaru landed in front of Naruto again.

"Oh so you don't want to know where a certain indigo haired girl with pupiless eyes is? Ok." He said as they leapt away from Naruto. It took a moment for the blonde to click on but when he did he sped after Kiba. By then Kiba had quite a head start. Soon he was of the roofs and in the forest. When he was deep enough in the forest he wrote a note and pinned it to a tree with a kunai. Then ran off in a different direction. His job was done.

"Where the hell did he go." Naruto growled under his breath. He slowed down a good job too or he'd of missed the note.

_'In order to find the bunny the stupid fox must be sly and undetected. Quiet, don't let it hear you its shy. Be careful it has excellent vision. It hides above all the trees. Find the largest, thickest tree. Look up and a bunny you will see.'_

"What the hell is this rubbish?" Naruto thought. "Ok let's think. For once in your life Naruto think! Ok he knows I was looking for Hinata. He obviously knows where she is. So what the hell does a bunny and a fox have to d-" He cut his own thoughts off. "Ooooooooh! I get it! She's the bunny she's hiding on a big tree above the others!" Naruto yelled mentally. "Ok she's hiding. So if she spots me she'll run. Which means I can't jump above the trees to find the big tree. So I'm just going to have to search on foot for It." Once again he was running. Running and searching.

Soon enough Naruto stumbled across a giant tree. Without a second thought on how wide the tree was he started running up it. As he did so he masked his chakra. Right near the top was a ledge going all the way around it. Quietly as he could he pulled himself up on the ledge. He was greeted with 2 lilac pupiless eyes very close to his face. He certainly wasn't expecting that, and Hinata defiantly didn't expect him to lose his grip because of it. Using her fast reflexes she managed to catch his hand. Slowly she pulled him onto the ledge. Naruto lay on his back looking up at her. "Hehe thanks Hinata." He smiled causing her too blush. After a minute of slightly awkward silence he sat up slowly and dangled his legs of the edge.

He sighed "Look I know I haven't talked to you since...Pein but I've been thinking a lot about you and what you did...for me." Hinata pulled her legs to her chest thankful that he was staring at the view and not her. "I'd put my life on the line for anyone of my friends, but why would you for my life. It's just wrong. Why?" he seemed disconnected from the world. Like he was sat alone just speaking his thoughts out loud. Hinata simply listened quietly. "I don't think I'll ever realise why you did what you did or said what you did."

Hinata sighed too. She'd leave him alone after this. "I was weak, naive and selfish. I knew I didn't stand a chance. That was naive. I couldn't live without you. I am weak. I wanted you for myself. That was selfish. What I did was pathetic and mean, but I'd do it again. I apologize for throwing my feelings at you like that. But I'm selfish. From now on you won't ever have to see my worthless self again. I promi-"Hinata was cut off by a hand. Naruto looked down his face hid in the darkness behind his hair. Silent tears splashed on the floor slowly.

"Everyone who I love or has loved me has died or left me. Mum Kushina, Dad Minato, and my sensei and godfather Jirayai. I couldn't stop my brother and best friend Sasuke. I am the selfish one because I want you to love me, I need your love. I shouldn't want it I should hate you for loving me. You nearly died because if it. Yet I still want you to love me." Slowly he looked up and dropped his hand. Tears trickled down his face.

"Do you still?" he mumbled. Naruto had touched Hinata so much pain and suffering. For each life a drop had left her eyes. The rest were for him. A sudden spark ran through them both as she evolved him in a hug. A moment later he too embraced her. His hands fisted around her jacket as tears trapped from the past fell. She held him tight like a delicate baby. His hair was messy but soft as she stroked the back of his head. The muffled tears slowed down and Naruto inhaled the lavender scent that was Hinata. In time they parted both blushing.

"Her eyes. They're not like other Hyugas are they. They're so soft, welcoming. A lovely lavender shade that could see more without the byakugun. They could see straight through to your heart and soul." His heart thought before his brain could.

"Those blue pools are full of endless sorrow. Tears trapped inside of them. Today they seemed a little shallower. You almost couldn't drown in them. Almost. Usually the curtains would hide the pools behind a smile. Today they had been ripped down. Now it was the Naruto inside." She always thought with her heart. Her brain saved her life on many occasions. Her heart kept leading her to trouble. Today she didn't care for the consequences. These few moments Naruto had shied away as she gained a little of his confidence. It'd be a waste not to use it. So she did.

He was sat on his knees. Her legs draped over his, but still she moved closer. Actually sat on his lap making her taller. He looked up in shock with bright pink cheeks. She leant down staring at his lips. She had her target locked and loaded. Leaning in red faced her eyes closed slowly in preparation for the electricity.

His body reacted on its own. His eyes shielded him from the electric as well. Naruto's hand slid to her back pulling her in more. Her arm wrapped around his neck. She titled left. He right. Their lips grazed each other before connecting fully and lighting on fire. Her lips parted sucking on his bottom lip. He licked her bottom lip begging to be let in. Why he didn't know but he felt heavenly. She complained immediately. His tongue traced her mouth memorising the texture and taste. Their tongues scraped each other. All too soon the kiss was broken and only awkwardness remained.

"Wow." said the blonde before slumping forward and fainting. Her own embarrassment gone she giggled at the boy before leaning against the tree. Naruto lying in her lap. Soon enough they fell asleep, the sun warming them.


End file.
